Scrolls of Forbidden Spinjitzu
The Scrolls of Forbidden Spinjitzu are two scrolls of paper that contain dark secrets of Forbidden Spinjitzu. Wu and Garmadon used the scrolls to defeat Aspheera. In Season 11, Aspheera returned and found the scroll only for the ninja to find the second one. A climatic battle erupted until Zane used the scroll to freeze Aspheera and the Pyro Vipers, However Aspheera used the scroll to banish Zane to the Never-Realm alongside the scroll. Afterwards, P.I.X.A.L. used Aspheera's staff to send the ninja to the Never-Realm to save Zane. History Book of Spinjitzu The story told here is different from the series. When Wu and Garmadon were young, they were searching their father's library trying to find a cookbook to replace their regular meal of noodles. Garmadon found a book called ''The Art of Broth, ''and when he picked it up a scroll fell out. Garmadon picked the scroll up and said that it felt hot. He tried to read it, though Wu did not want to. Their father came in and took it from Garmadon. He told them never to touch the Scroll of Forbidden Spinjitzu, and ordered them to leave. The next day, Garmadon went back to the library to find the scroll, because it was "calling" him. Wu did not tell their father, though he followed his brother. Garmadon became frustrated when it was not there, to Wu's relief. Wu wanted to know what secrets it held, though not as much as Garmadon. Eventually, they found and read it, and the young Wu wrote its secrets into his journal. Many years later, a wiser Wu realized that the scroll's secrets should never have been revealed, and placed a seal over them in his journal so that it could not be seen. Secrets of the Forbidden Spinjitzu In the ancient past, when Wu and Garmadon were children, the First Spinjitzu Master wrote the two scrolls that contained the power of Forbidden Spinjitzu. The Master forbade the brothers from using them, but they wielded the scrolls in order to defeat the Pyro Viper, Aspheera, and her followers. The First Spinjitzu Master was angry that they disobeyed, and hid them. Ages later, the scrolls would be discovered by archaeologists. Trivia *The Ninjagan text written on the scroll translates to "The Forbidden Art". *There are two Scrolls of Forbidden Spinjitzu. **One was at the Ninjago Museum of History, and the other is with the Explorers Club. *It changes color when it corresponds with a different Element. **When it was held by Lloyd, its color turned green. And when Aspheera wielded it, its color was red. *The power of the two Scrolls of Forbidden Spinjitzu can be use to sent someone to another Realm, as shown in " Vengeance is Mine!" and "A Cold Goodbye". *The Scroll can channel any power, not just Elemental Powers.https://mobile.twitter.com/TommyAndreasen/status/1152181403951489029 Gallery Fire Scroll.jpg Lloyd uses the Scroll.jpg ScrollOfForbiddenSpinjitzuBoS-0.jpg SQ7njn7n.jpg large.jpg 20190705 113157.jpg 20190704_162401_rmscr.jpg|Aspheera with the Scroll of Forbidden Spinjitzu IMG_7045.PNG IMG_7048.PNG 20190719_144804_rmscr.jpg|P.I.X.A.L. with the Scroll of Forbidden Spinjitzu Wu and Garmadon.gif Lloyd scroll of Forbidden Spinjitzu.gif 362z5e.gif 362z9s.gif 3631ae.gif 36318e.gif 3630zd.gif 3631p7.gif D 3mqJOW4AAXhXs.jpeg D_3vIAjWsAA2NIg.jpeg Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:Darkness Category:Objects Category:Ninjago Category:2017 Category:Spinjitzu Category:2019